Neanderthal Animals
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Danny just comes back from the mainland from a week long business trip. However,he is more than a little surprised when he walks into his lovers house.


Neanderthal Animals

The one thing Danny Williams did not expect when he walked into his lovers house was to be greeted by a 150 pound snarling Rottweiler. "Good dog" he could see the leather collar and the shining tags but couldn't make out a name and did the only thing thought sensible to get the dog away from him "Steve!"

He was just coming in from his morning swim, when he heard a shout that sounded like Danny. He looked in the yard and sure enough the Camaro was in his drive way, which could only mean one thing, Danny was inside and he had met Reaper. Steve broke into a run and got in the house in time to see Reaper snarling and advancing on Danny. Danny saw Steve come in the door which only made Reaper angrier and start to advance. "Steve please do something about this monster before it uses me as a chew toy" Danny's hands hadn't moved for fear of provoking the dog more and that had amused Steve quite a bit."Reaper, down." The dog immediately quit snarling trotted over to Steve licked his hand and proceeded to the living room to curl up on the oversized dog bed beside the couch.

"What in the fuck, Steven?" Danny said, finally able to flail his hands around for emphasis,trying not stare at a still dripping Steve in board shorts "when did you get a dog, no a fucking monster, and how come I didn't know about it?" Steve went to the kitchen and grabbed a water went to the couch and sat down watching TV "you know I've been talking about getting a dog and I wasn't about to get some little purse pooch and with you gone to the mainland for a week I thought it would be a good surprise, so I went to the shelter and saw him in his cage pacing from being cooped up and he reminded me of myself so I took him out and he actually knew a lot of commands so I filled out the paperwork, took him to the store and brought him home. Took him to HQ a couple times too, Chin and Kono love him, and so does Grace by the way"

Danny was still weary of him and upon hearing this went into father mode "You let that creature near my daughter? And you took him to HQ?"

Steve patted the seat next to him and Danny sat down while Steve began rubbing the tension from his shoulders. "Relax, Danno. Him and Grace love each other. She throws his ball and toys for him, he retrieves them and drops them at her feet he never uses his teeth when playing with her and he even sleeps at the foot of her bed when she's here. I think she slipped him a few table scraps but that's ok. Really Danno hes like another protector so just let him be"

Danny felt the tension leave his shoulders as Steves palms and fingers dug into his skin "Fine, fine. But he better not greet me like that again and I'm not taking care of him next time you go SuperSEAL and get yourself injured. He's not riding in the Camaro either. And why is his name Reaper? You couldn't choose something normal like Rocky or Dusty" Steve chuckled as Danny leaned back against his chest

"No, Kono helped me pick it." "Of course she did, she's like a mini you". "Plus he's starting police dog training so he come to work with us, he's already all set up in my office and yours whichever one he wants."

"thats just what we need, two crazy neanderthal animals in the office. That thing is not sleeping my office he will destroy everything, I dont care what you say" Danny mumbled

"Don't blow your top, babe..." Steve said laughing "Kono got him some toys online, one shaped like an AK-47 and it makes shooting noises when he squeaks it and a grenade shaped ball, we also ordered him a K9 TAC vest" Steve said all proud of himself.

"Great the dogs gonna be better equipped than me on the first day, let's just hope he doesn't get shot on the first day too" Danny mumbled, Steve chuckled kissing Danny's shoulder and relaxing against the couch, "we just tolerate you Danny," Steve felt an elbow hit his ribs, "we actually like the dog"


End file.
